


Une nuit sans fin

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sad, Time Loop
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: Participation au challenge du Collectif NoName pour le mois de Mars - Severus Snape allait vivre la plus longue nuit de sa vie, une nuit terrible, et sans fin...





	1. Chapter 1

 Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction s'inscrit dans le cadre du Challenge du mois de Mars d Collectif NoName. Dans le cadre de ce Challenge il est demandé de réécrire au moins trois fois le même passage de manière différente.

* * *

Prologue

**Le premier jour**

Severus aurait dû se méfier plus, mais il ne s'en rendit compte que bien plus tard évidemment. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser amadouer par cette belle journée de Juin et la discussion badine d'un vieil ami. Il avait été là, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à prendre le thé tranquillement et à essayer de faire à nouveau part de ses réticences face à l'exécution des… _dernières volontés_ du vieil homme. Dumbledore avait soigneusement évité le sujet. Et puis il lui avait appris qu'il avait enfin localisé un de ces maudits objet qu'il traquait et qu'il ferait une sortie le soir même. Une autre de ces missions périlleuses et ses chances de survivre au lendemain s'amenuisaient encore…

Severus sortit de cet entretien frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à raisonner le Directeur, il était anxieux à l'idée de ce qui pouvait se passer en l'absence du vieil homme. Severus savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire face à la volonté du mage… mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter lui désobéir pour une fois et de faire de qu'il croyait, lui, être juste. Même s'il ne se souvenait que trop bien que la dernière fois qu'il avait cru faire la bonne chose, il avait reçu cette marque sur l'avant-bras.

Severus voulait juste aller dans ses appartements pour se reposer un peu avant cette soirée qui s'annonçait mouvementée. Il sentait déjà une grande fatigue monter en lui…

Il n'atteignit jamais ses appartements. Sa vision se fit trouble alors qu'il descendait les marches menant au Hall d'entrée… Sa démarche se fit peu à peu titubante alors qu'il traversait le cloître désert de la cour d'entrée… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule contre le mur de pierre froid, sombrant dans un court sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : à l'occasion de ce petit Challenge, je souhaiterais partager avec vous ce qui me motive particulièrement pour écrire, ce qui m'inspire. Il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup écouter de la musique ou regarder un film en même temps que j'écris. Bien évidemment quand je travaille sur une fanfiction Harry Potter, je regarde les films de la saga avec une très nette préférence pour le troisième volet.  
Cependant depuis une semaine, je dévore avidement le tome 6 à l'occasion des cours en amphi (où je vais rarement ;) ) ou bien des voyages en train. J'aime énormément l'ambiance dans _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ et la bande son d' _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_.


	2. La première nuit

 

Si cette journée de Juin avait pu sembler tout simplement parfaite quelques heures plus tard, la soirée qui l'accompagna, elle, s'annonçait terrible. Le ciel s'était peu à peu assombrit au-dessus de Poudlard. Severus ouvrit les yeux en panique. Ce qui venait de ses passer n'étais pas normal. Pas du tout. Il avait été drogué ? Il pouvait voir à travers les ouvertures du cloître en face de lui qu'il faisait nuit… il s'était assoupi à même le sol et avait maintenant des courbatures dans la nuque et le bas du dos. Snape jura. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'endormir de cette manière naturellement. Heureusement que personne n'en avait été témoin ! Il se redressa et épousseta ses robes… et c'est à cet instant qu'il la vit.

La marque des ténèbres s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête, baignant d'une lueur verdâtre les toits du château. Severus jura à nouveau. Cette nuit allait décidément être terrible… Alors qu'il fixait la tête du serpent qui ondulait dans le ciel, il aperçut deux silhouettes voyageant en balai se poser au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Il se mit aussitôt à courir. « Il faut faire vite. » Se dit-il en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, gravissant les étages plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Non, Dumbledore ne gagnerait pas cette fois encore. Severus ne laisserait pas le vieux fou le manipuler encore une fois.

Depuis combien de temps les Mangemorts s'étaient-ils infiltrés dans le château ? Il commençait à voir les traces de lutte dans les couloirs qu'il traversait à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la tour. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas vraiment fait dans la dentelle, comme il s'en doutait. Ils n'avaient pas de réel plan d'attaque bien calculé, ils s'étaient juste contentés de retrouver leur cible en premier. Un échec, qu'il soit dû à une étourderie ou à un excès de zèle, était sévèrement puni par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius en restait le meilleur exemple.

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà sur place, il les vit combattre certains Mangemorts, essayer d'en poursuivre d'autres. Il ne pouvait pas les rejoindre dans leur combat, pas encore. Sa position n'était pas avantageuse dans cette bataille : un Mangemort un peu trop envieux aurait tôt fait de s'en prendre à lui, tout comme un membre de l'Ordre un peu trop suspicieux. Il devait passer en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, ou bien faire un détour. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de participer avec quelques sorts de son cru lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Severus se retrouva bientôt face à un escalier bloqué par un Reducto. Il fit signes aux membres de l'Ordre présents de s'écarter et de lui laisser la voie libre, et annula les effets du sort, non sans lancer un regard noir à celui qui avait osé murmurer : « Comment on peut savoir qu'il ne veut pas juste rejoindre ses petits copains ? »

Il leurs fit signe tout de même d'attendre et monta rapidement les marches jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Il poussa doucement la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait. Il y avait déjà des Mangemorts ici… Quatre silhouettes sombres, Draco et… Dumbledore faible et désarmé. Il aurait préféré ne pas voir ça. Il allait devoir réfléchir vite, et agir. Il avait toujours l'effet de surprise pour lui, ils ne pensaient pas être rejoints aussi rapidement. Severus réfléchissait. La baguette de Dumbledore gisait à terre. Il fallait qu'il la lui remette s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance.

Severus avait déjà perdu trop de temps. Greyback huma l'air et se tourna vers lui. Il fut touché en pleine poitrine par le Sectumsempra sur lequel Severus se concentrait depuis quelque temps, avant même de pouvoir alerter les autres. Severus entra dans l'arène en exécutant une petite roulade, la baguette de Dumbledore était à portée de main, il la lui jeta aussi soudainement qu'il était entré et se tourna pour faire face à ses « petits copains ». Severus était conscient que sa prise de position allait à l'encontre du Serment qu'il avait passé avec Narcissa, mais il aurait peut-être un peu de temps… Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne comptait pas laisser la mort de Dumbledore arriver sans rien faire, et encore moins la provoquer.

Les sortilèges fusaient autour de lui, ses adversaires n'étaient pas restés déstabilisés très longtemps. Du moment que Dumbledore ne faisait rien de plus suicidaire que d'habitude, du moins, ils avaient leurs chances. Severus commença à faire pleuvoir les sorts sur leurs adversaires. Il vit Potter apparaitre soudainement de sous sa cape d'invisibilité derrière leurs adversaires, un avantage stratégique incontestable. Draco, quant à lui était loin d'être à la hauteur, il s'était recroquevillé à gauche et Severus cessa de le prendre en considération pour se concentrer sur son duel. Il était navré de le reconnaître, mais avec Greyback en moins, le plus gros du danger s'était évanoui.

Severus avait touché un de ses adversaires avec un sortilège assez douloureux, mais celui-ci continuait de lui tenir tête. Le combat était rude quand Severus vit un sortilège s'écraser à côté de Draco. Il s'approcha de lui et le saisit par le bras pour le mettre derrière lui. Il avait promis de le protéger, il ne tenterait pas le diable avec le Serment. Les boucliers de Dumbledore restaient très puissants, Potter avait su faire des dégâts et bientôt la chute d'Alecto provoqua la fuite des deux autres.

Ils restèrent tous les trois pantelants et haletants. Potter vint s'effondrer aux côtés de Dumbledore.

« Bien joué Potter. » Dût admettre Severus à contrecœur.

Le gamin le snoba magnifiquement, trop occupé à jeter des regards méchants à Draco.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? » Demanda celui-ci.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient tous payés les prix de cet affrontement. Dumbledore semblait plus faible que jamais, Potter s'était pris quelques mauvais coups, mais Snape avaient le plus souffert, son bras gauche formait un angle incertain depuis sa rencontre fortuite avec un sort de magie noir, du sang s'écoulait de son flanc et ses robes étaient déchirées. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait de recommencer de sitôt, même Draco qui avait participé avec un peu de retard, le temps de choisir son camp.

« Severus… le Serment… » Murmura Dumbledore.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur le Directeur, je suppose être suffisamment sincère quand je pense vous tuer demain…

-Il faudra mettre en place des aménagements rapidement pour les parents du jeune Malfoy » Ajouta-t-il.

.oOo.

Quand Severus alla se coucher ce soir-là, dans ses appartements à Poudlard, il se sentait plus mal que s'il avait participé à un Marathon et une épreuve d'haltérophilie. En même temps. La nuit avait été longue. La bataille aussi avait été longue et dure. La réunion qui en avait suivi avec les membres de l'Ordre avait été épuisante, il y avait eu des pertes, et puis il avait fallu faire des choix et prendre des décisions rapidement.

Severus était heureux de pouvoir retrouver son lit. Enfin, il aurait été heureux s'il n'avait vu ce regard que le Directeur avait posé sur lui. Un regard qui en disait long mais qui ne faisait que l'inquiéter. Il lui avait jeté un sort de diagnostique un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le vieil homme n'en aurait plus que pour quelques jours. Il n'en avait parlé à personne.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : En ce moment je trouve mon inspiration au près de Juliette, si vous ne la connaissez pas je vous conseille de chercher Fantaisie Héroïque sur Youtube.


	3. La deuxième nuit

 

Severus refusa paresseusement d'ouvrir les yeux. Le plus dur était passé, aujourd'hui serait une journée calme comme il les aime, une journée sans aucun imprévu. Dumbledore lui taperait sans doute un peu sur les doigts mais il s'en fichait. L'avenir ne lui avait jamais paru si incertain depuis quelques années, et pourtant il se sentait libéré. Il n'y avait pas que ça de dur… son lit l'était étrangement. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi habillé. Severus accepta finalement d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ce réveil était décidément aussi étrange que le précédent. Il s'était endormi dans sa chambre, il en était certain alors que se passait-t-il ?

Severus se releva rapidement, il était à nouveau dans ce maudit cloître. Il faisait nuit. Que s'était-il encore passé ? La lune était assez haute, pas encore masquée par… la Marque des Ténèbres ? Severus pensa aussitôt que le château subissait une nouvelle attaque. Il se précipita dans la grande salle. Combien restait-il encore de brèches dans leurs défenses ? La pièce était vidée de tous occupants. Il prit à peine le temps de respirer avant de filer vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Quelqu'un était-il vraiment mort cette fois ? Et pourquoi était-ce encore la nuit ? Il n'avait pas pu dormir si peu tout de même, ou si longtemps. La gargouille s'effaça devant un Severus essoufflé pour laisser place à un bureau vide. Severus jura. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller voir McGonagall.

En montant les escaliers, Severus commença à discerner des traces de combats autour de lui. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de s'arrêter pour vérifier si elles dataient du jour même ou de la veille. Un étage plus haut il ne put plus ignorer le bruit des combats qu'il entendait maintenant, au détour d'un couloir il avisa enfin McGonagall en plein combat. Severus courut la rejoindre et lui apporter son aide.

« Comment sont-ils entrés cette fois ? » Lui demanda-t-il en faisant face à un Mangemort interloqué.

Remus trouva opportun d'interrompre leur petite discussion.

« C'est plutôt à toi de nous le dire, non ? » Dit-il sur un ton acéré.

McGonagall l'ignora.

« Quelqu'un a lancé l'alerte dans le couloir de la Salle-sur-Demande. » Elle esquiva un sortilège. « Je ne sais pas qui. »

« Nous avions pourtant détruit cette foutue armoire hier soir… »

« De quoi parlez-vous Severus ? »

« Rien d'important, où est Dumbledore ? »

« Il est parti boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard. Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il n'est pas encore rentré. »

Severus resta silencieux. Encore ? Le Directeur n'avait-il donc rien retenu de la veille ? Leurs adversaires virent arriver la cavalerie d'un couloir qui menait à la tour d'Astronomie. Quatre silhouettes sombres suivies par un Draco Malfoy choqué passèrent parmi eux et sonnèrent le retrait.

« Severus espèce de traitre, que fais-tu avec eux ?! » L'interpella l'une des silhouettes.

« Cela fait déjà quelque temps que tu aurais dû te rendre compte de mon véritable camp. »

Un combat éclata entre eux.

Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit le jeune Potter qui les avait suivis de loin. Il manqua de se retrouver entre deux feux, Severus l'attira derrière lui. Peu importe à quel point le rejeton Potter pouvait l'insupporter, il devait admettre qu'il avait su se débrouiller la veille.

« Que s'est-il encore passé là-haut ? » Lui demanda-t-il, en essayant de ne pas se déconcentrer de son combat.

\- La-la marque… Dumbledore, on était partis dans une caverne… La potion, il était faible… il est… il est mort. »

Severus resta abasourdi. Dumbledore… mort ? Non, non… aujourd'hui, cet instant. C'était hier. Il resta planté là à digérer la nouvelle un peu trop longtemps, un sortilège le frappa de plein fouet et l'envoya au loin, inconscient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre m'a assez posé problème. Je ne trouve pas que ça soit le passage le plus intéressant. Pour ceux/celles qui se doutent de ce qui va sa passer par la suite vous en conviendrez, le plus intéressant viendra plus tard. En tout cas, je vous conseille de regarder Un Jour Sans Fin pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, dont le principe m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce challenge ;)


	4. La douzième nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais laissé autant de temps avant de publier ce chapitre, je vous donne donc un résumé des épisodes précédents :  
> Severus s'est réveillé dans le cloître de la cour d'entrée, devant la grande salle, donc, et venait de se rendre compte qu'il revivait encore et encore la nuit de la "mort" de Dumbledore.
> 
> Je rappelle que J. K. Rowling possède actuellement les droits de Harry Potter, et que je ne gagne rien en échange des quelques chapitres que je publie ici.

 

Severus s'était étendu sur l'herbe. Cette nuit d'été se faisait chaude et il en avait profité pour retirer sa cape et la rouler sous sa tête. Il s'était endormi ainsi la nuit dernière et avait eu la joie de pouvoir se réveiller sans la moindre courbature. Bien sûr, il s'était encore réveillé allongé sur les pierres du cloître.

Mais Severus chassa rapidement ces basses pensées. Il en avait marre de ressasser encore et encore sa situation. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il parcourait le parc de Poudlard et pour la première fois, la nuit dernière, il n'avait pas été dérangé une seule fois. Pas de combats, pas de Mangemorts, pas d'élèves turbulents. Pas même un écureuil. Il n'y avait que lui, l'herbe fraîche qui l'entourait et les délicieuses fragrances des quelques touffes de fleurs qui l'entouraient.

Il n'y avait que lui et les étoiles qu'il contemplait. Dumbledore était mort il y a une heure de cela environ, et Severus profitait avec joie que la marque n'éclaire plus la nuit pour se remémorer les cours d'Astronomie qu'il avait eut de nombreuses années plus tôt, et qu'il avait maintes fois eu l'opportunité d'oublier.

N'était-ce par Sirius qu'il voyait briller là-haut ? Il tâchait de réviser en ce moment ses cours d'Astronomie en recherchant parmi les limbes de sa mémoire une quelconque trace des devoirs qu'il avait écrits pendant son adolescence. Il se souvenait de ces soirées passées avec Lily… Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il plus pris le temps de se promener, tout simplement ? Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il plus ressenti de frissons en explorant Poudlard la nuit, en se glissant furtivement dans les dos des professeurs pour courir à la recherche des Maraudeurs ? Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, même eux, commencent à lui manquer. Sirius avait eut une mort trop triste à son goût… peut-être même trop rapide. James et Lily…

Severus sentit une larme couler… Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il plus pris le temps de pleurer non plus ? Depuis qu'il avait cru vider toutes les larmes de son corps à la mort de Lily…

Il prit tout son temps pour laisser ses yeux dériver sur les constellations, mais une petite voix au fin fond de son esprit remercia Dumbledore et Severus sentit un rictus méprisant se former sus ses lèvres. Ce vieux crouton l'avait fait prisonnier. Il était prisonnier du temps. Et Severus connaissait parfaitement les raisons de son emprisonnement, sans parvenir tout à fait à les condamner. Cela faisait des nuits et des nuits qu'il fuyait ses responsabilités. Mais, en même temps, il pouvait se le permettre, et ce, grâce à Dumbledore. Il était en vacances, en quelques sortes, et pouvait prendre tout le temps qu'il voulait. Des vacances sans fin… où le temps n'avait plus de sens. Chaque soir, il avait des pensées amères contre le Directeur de l'école.

Il repensait à cette rage qu'il avait senti l'envahir quand il s'était réveillé la troisième nuit. Il essayait de se souvenir et de compter les jours mais il avait du mal. Il pouvait difficilement écrire ou faire quoi que ce soit de plus. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si ça importait. Il préférait tout de même cette rage terrifiante à ce vide qui rongeait à présent son cœur et son âme.

Il s'était de nouveau précipité au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, mais il n'avait pas prêté attention aux combats, cette fois-ci. Il avait poussé la porte de la tour avec fracas et devait afficher un air de rage inattendu pour tous, car ses « camarades » Mangemorts avaient fui son chemin. Il avait fixé Dumbledore et ordonné d'une voix forte que tout le monde parte. Au vu des vagues de magie pure qui émanaient de sa personne, les Mangemorts obéirent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils pensaient, mais ne put ignorer le sourire malsain qu'affichait Greyback.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait vieux fou !

-Severus… je ne comprends pas…

-N'essayez pas de faire l'innocent, je sais que c'est vous… »

Ce soir-là, il avait déchaîné sa haine envers toute cette situation contre Dumbledore. Ils avaient profité de quelques minutes de calmes pendant la bataille, avant qu'ils ne soient contraints de faire face à de nouveaux adversaires. Severus avait donc aussi pu se défouler, mais il avait gardé un goût amer dans la bouche, Dumbledore était resté muet. Sa rage aveuglante avait alimenté sa magie et Severus avait pu mettre à terre ses adversaires avec plus de facilité qu'auparavant.

La nuit suivante, il avait recommencé et avait découvert avec une joie immense que sa « nuit de sommeil » avait effacé toutes les courbatures qui auraient dû le faire souffrir, après cette déferlante d'énergie qu'il avait envoyée contre ses adversaires. Il s'était battu à nouveau, encore et encore, s'épuisant dans un combat qui, il l'avait compris, était bien inutile. De jour en jour, il avait perdu son enthousiasme.

Il s'était donc levé un soir pour ignorer tous les évènements qui pouvaient se dérouler dans la nuit. Il avait mûrement pris la décision de rejoindre le confort de ses cachots et de s'y installer dans la paix, la lecture et l'alcool. Seulement, se terrer ainsi n'avait pas suffi et il n'avait pas manqué d'être dérangé.

Severus poussa un soupir. Il ne comprenait pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de ce genre d'expériences magiques. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un pouvoir supérieur à celui du Retourneur de Temps existait quelque part dans l'étendue des connaissances magiques… Seul Dumbledore avait pu avoir cette idée. Il en était convaincu même si le vieux avait nié en bloc.

Il abandonna la contemplation des astres pour méditer sur sa condition précaire de prisonnier temporel. Il était certes vrai que ne pas avoir à se soucier du lendemain était d'un grand confort mais, à l'heure actuelle, il donnerait cher pour en avoir un. Dumbledore n'ayant rien révélé, Severus était contraint à s'abaisser d'étudier les hypothèses auxquelles il devrait faire face. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait plus à penser ni aux conséquences de ses actes ni à ses désirs.

Sans doute devait-il exister une porte quelque part, une condition de sortie. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve quoi et qu'il agisse pour sortir de cette nuit infernale. Peut-être que s'il agissait comme un véritable Griffon le temps d'une nuit, il était persuadé que le Maître des Griffons lui-même l'avait piégé après tout, s'il combattait avec acharnement et essayait de sauver un maximum de personnes, alors le sort se lèverait… Oui, il allait faire ça.

.oOo.

Severus était à nouveau allongé sur l'herbe. Des semaines des mois… Il n'arrivait plus à compter les nuits. Ses yeux restent fixés sur cette lune, ce fin croissant qui se promène dans cette nuit de juin. Severus se prend à espérer, encore une fois, qu'il reverra le soleil… qu'il sentira à nouveau ses rayons brûlants sur sa peau.

Il avait passé tant de nuits à se battre, tant de nuit à donner son sang et sa sueur pour cette… malédiction. Il avait écouté les rapports après la bataille, mémorisé précieusement chaque détail, compté les morts et les blessés, et à chaque fois il avait redoublé d'efforts le jour suivant, encore et encore. Rien ne lui avait échappé. Il en était persuadé après avoir joué les sauveurs pendant autant de nuits.

Il venait tout juste de passer une de ces nuits… Courir en haut de la tour, aider Minerva dans son combat, vaincre, aller à la Tour d'Astronomie, monter, combattre, poursuivre, combattre, rechercher, combattre…

Lui qui croyait avoir vu trop de sang et trop d'horreur avait maintenant un rire amer. Cette bataille sans fin ressemblait juste à un enfer personnel, crée spécialement pour lui. Il sortit une potion de sa robe et attendit que le sommeil le prenne.

Sans grande surprise, il ouvrit les yeux sur les arcs en ogive du cloître. Il avait trouvé l'une des meilleures « versions » de cette nuit pour sauver un minimum de personne, dont le Directeur, ne pas être trop amoché et ne pas perdre de temps à courir après les Mangemorts en déroute. Il fallait qu'il lui parle…

.oOo.

Severus se massa les tempes après cette réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix qui lui avait semblée interminable. Tous se levèrent, il était temps de prendre du repos… Severus soupira à cette pensée. Quand en aura-t-il, lui, du repos ? Il observa Dumbledore se lever et fit le choix d'étouffer les sentiments de colère qui agitaient encore son cœur pour le suivre.

« Monsieur le Directeur, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

-N'est-ce pas déjà ce que vous faites ? »

Severus ravala son regard assassin. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il réussira à lui faire avouer sa part de responsabilité dans cette fausse vie qu'il vivait à présent.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les deux assis dans les confortables fauteuils du bureau.

« Alors, Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous amènent dans mon bureau ce soir ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de jouer cette comédie, Albus, vous savez parfaitement ce qui m'amène ici. Vous êtes suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre la position dans laquelle je me trouve à présent.

-Si vous parlez de votre statut de traitre aux yeux de V…

-Ne prononcez pas son nom ! »

Severus avait sans doute mis plus de hargne dans ces quelques mots qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Vous savez que je me réveille encore et encore pour revivre cette nuit ! Je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez piégé ! »

Il ne reçut qu'un regard pétillant en guise de réponse et décida d'agir… Il leva ses barrières d'Occlumancie au plus haut niveau et se concentra pour la suite.

« Vous me l'avez avoué hier, vieux gâteux ! »

Il y eut un faible silence… Severus pouvait entendre son cœur battre à ses oreilles. C'était une bonne vieille ruse bien Serpentarde mais pas encore trop éculée.

« Severus, depuis combien de temps ? »

La voix du Directeur n'avait été qu'un murmure. Il venait d'admettre à demi-mot ? Severus exultait.

« Un peu plus de deux mois, maintenant… »


End file.
